Odhrán Mason
Quote Here Odhrán Mason is the redoubtable Heavy of Stonetop. This article focuses on Odhrán's introduction and character progression through the campaign. For more insight into him, check out his account of his time in Stonetop. __TOC__ 'Introduce Yourself' : "Insert quote here." - Odhrán Mason Name Odhrán Mason (pronounced O-ran MAY-sun), Gaelic and English, meaning Black-Haired because he was born with it, and referring to the family trade of Mason. 'Appearance' description in here 'Background' : "QUOTE" to follow 'Place of Origin' Marshedge by way of Gordin's Delve to follow 'Drive' Peace: "Prevent violence from breaking out, or end a violent conflict without harming anyone" Blood & Thunder Just about everyone here talks about the time Odhrán: * drove off a thunder drake that too close to town * tossed those adventurers out of town * was struck by lightning and woke up covered in those marks (9 months ago) But folks are less keen to discuss... * the shouting matches between him and his love * what happened to Urbgen, even if he did have it coming. What keeps him up at night? * That thrice-damned temper of his. * Wondering what Brennan's up to, now that he's the marshal of Marshedge * The question of who'll look after his family when he gets himself killed. PC Relationships Which one of you once dragged him home, bleeding and unconscious? Deryn found him after he'd inadvertently ended up fighting a mama cave bear at the base of Stonetop cliffs, and dragged him to safety. Which one of you can he trust to always have his back? Garret is dependable. Which one of you has stayed his hand? Garret has stayed my hand when my temper rose. * The spirits whisper of Odhrán. (Celyn). * Odhrán acts as a sounding board/confessor. (Deryn) * Odhrán served a brief term as Crew under the Marshal's care during his first year in Stonetop. (Garret) 'NPC Relationships' Who is your closest kin? Rhiannon Mason, Odhrán's rambunctious 4 year old. Brennan Mason Who is your love/spouse/bethrothed Maebh Who most needs/deserves your protection Rhiannon 'Mechanics' 'Background' Storm-Marked You've been touched by Tor (Rainmaker, Thunderhead, Slayer-of-Beasts!) and bear runic markings similar to those etched into The Stone . When did the marks manifest? Are they a symbol of your strength, speed, and courage? Or their source? You start with the Storm Markings major arcana . Mark one of the boxes on the front of the Storm Markings sheet, and describe here the time you were struck by lightning and walked away unharmed: see Storm Clouds Overhead. 'Stats' Strength: 16 (+2) Dexterity: '''8 (-1) '''Constitution: 16 (+2) Intelligence: 12 (+0) Wisdom: 9 (+0) Charisma: '13 (+1) 'Moves Armored When you wear armor, ignore its clumsy tag. Also, increase your Load by 2. Guardian When you Defend, gain 1 extra hold. Even on a 6-''', you gain 1 hold. '''Hard to Kill When you are at Death's Door, roll +CON instead of +nothing (minimum of +1). On a 12+, you immediately regain 1 HP. Musclebound Requires Strength 15+ When you make a hand-to-hand or thrown attack, it's forceful and messy. If it would already be forceful and/or messy, it's more so. Storm Markings When you roil with anger, you do +1 damage ongoing until you calm down. But when you try to control your temper, roll +WIS: on a 10+, you keep your cool and act as you wish; on a 7-9, choose 1 from the list below; on a 6-''', you just lose it - tell the GM what damn fool thing you end up doing. * Take some deep breaths and count to ten, fuming all the while. * Vent your rage, but tell us how and on what. When you are ''struck by lightning or an electrical discharge'', mark 1, take no damage, and suffer no ill effects (your gear, ala, has no such protection): ⚫⭕⭕ When you ''make the last mark'', you unlock the mysteries of the Storm Markings and can use Storm's Fury. When you ''would make a mark but have already marked all 3'', set your Fury to 3. '''Equipment Load: 8/14 'Armament' ' ' Steel-tipped flail, iron armor, bronze shield] 'Mundane Gear' Decent Adventuring Gear 'Arcana' 'Minor Arcana' none 'Major Arcana' Storm-Markings process ⚫⭕⭕ Category:Player Characters